


Love is blind.

by KaitlynneCaldwell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynneCaldwell/pseuds/KaitlynneCaldwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>18 year old Kaitlynne Payson has just moved to London from Canada with her best friend, just before summer started. While at a movie theater her friend Alex decides to set her up on a blind date. Who knew that Kaitlynne would be meeting the love of her life?
            </blockquote>





	Love is blind.

Before I tell you my story I think you should know a little bit about myself. My name is Katharine Jones. I'm 17 years old & had just moved to London, England from Toronto, Canada with my best friend Alex Tate. I'm 5'8" tall & weigh 120 pounds. I'm also lightly tanned & have long black curly hair that nearly reaches my bum. I'm kinda of a nerd but a nerd with a fun, daring side to me.

___

This afternoon my best friend Alex & I decided to go to the theater to see a movie. After finally unpacking my stuff from the move I was looking forward to getting out & going somewhere. Now here I am sitting in my seat, popcorn in hand, waiting for a film to start. We both look around to see that there is a total of 8 people here to see to it. " **Wow, this movie must suck.** " Alex says smiling to herself. I laugh at her comment & get my phone out to check the time, wondering when the film will start.

Out the corner of my eye I see a light faintly filling up the room as 5 boys walk through the theater, laughing at some joke. They look at Alex & I flashing flirtatious smiles while sitting in the same row as us. Alex leans over to whisper in my ear " **This movie seems like it will be way better now.** " & winks. I just burst out laughing & boys look over at me & smile again. While blushing I smile back, then quickly look at my phone once again, this time to avoid looking at them any longer in fear of embarrassing myself.

I get up from my seat, " **Just going to the restroom.** " I say to Alex, she smiles and nods. I walk down the row, squeezing past the four boys who just look at me as I leave & head to the toilets. As I open I hear the film starting & think to myself ' **Damn, I always miss the beginning!** ' But I just carry on and go to the restroom.

Once I'm finished I walk back to the film, slowly opening the door to see the five boys look at me & then quickly back to the film, one of them looking cheesier than the rest. I then squeeze past them again & take my seat, placing the popcorn on my knee to throw a piece at Alex.

After an hour the film finally finishes Alex looks at me grinning from ear to ear to say " **I've set you up on a date.** " I just shake my head, thinking she is joking. But she looks at me once again, seriously this time & says " **No, I honestly have.** " trying to prove herself. She reaches into her purse & pulls out a small piece of paper & hands it to me. I unfold it & see it has a time, a date and a place on. I just sigh & look at her trying to hold back a smile " ** _You would_ set me up on a blind date, with a complete stranger you've never met before.** " I said while putting it the paper in my pocket. Alex smiles " **It's one of the reasons why you love me.** " while winking. I just laugh at her as we both walk back to our apartment.

While walking home I pull out the piece of paper to analyze it once again & flip it over to notice a number on the back. I sigh wondering what I should do. After a lot of thinking I decided that I'm going to go. I am new to the city & need to meet new people. Alex unlocks the door & we both go inside, as I mentally prepared for the day ahead.

___

The day has finally come. Today is the day I go on the blind date Alex set me up for. Her & I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. Even back then she was making you do stupid things. I guess I can't say they weren't fun to do. Anyways, here I am, sitting on my bed **TOTALLY FREAKING OUT**! All these questions are flooding my mind; What if he hates me? What if he thinks I'm weird? What if I make a complete fool out of myself?

Ugh! 3 hours until my date & I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M DOING! Finally I hear Alex walk through the door downstairs, she'll know what to do. " **Alex!!** " I call down, too lazy to move. " **Coming!** " she yells up from the kitchen. I get up & look through my closet trying to find something to wear which is hard considering most of my clothes are still at my parents house in Canada.

" **What do you want.** " Alex says trying to sound rude but I know she joking. I just let out a huge sigh while falling back on my bed. I stare at her as she stands in the doorway. " **Help me get ready?** " I say with a fake weakness in my voice. Alex laughs at my frustration as she walks to her room to grab some stuff.

~3 hours later~

Anxiety has completely consumed me. I'm 15 minutes late & I know this date will just go terribly. I finally show up at the restaurant & open the front door. As I walked in I immediately began searching for my blind date. After looking for a few minutes I was almost about to give up when I saw a boy waving to me from one of the booths in the back. I was stunned, **HE WAS PERFECT**! His hair, his face, his body, I walked over to him  & sat down. " **Hi, I'm Katharine.** " I said trying to sound casual. He flashed me a gorgeous smile while replying " **It's nice to meet you. I'm Niall.** " he says. I smiled at him & said " **You too.** " The waiter came & I order myself a drink. " **I'll just have a water.** " Niall says to the waiter. I shot him a look of confusion, wondering why he wasn't drinking. " **Well someone has to drive!** " he said while laughing.  
  


___

After what felt like hours of talking (& watching Niall eat tonnes of food) the conversation eventually came to an end. " **I had a great time.** " Niall said awkwardly as we left the building, to walk to his car. " **So did I, it was a lot of fun.** " I replied. He opened the car door to let me in. On the ride to my house we both started singing whatever song came on the radio.

Niall walked me to the sidewalk just before my house & leaned down to give me a kiss on the cheek. Out of no where I realize my bag is gone & look to see a tall man running down the street. " **Hey!** " I yell coming to the conclusion that it's probably too late since I can't run in my heels. Just as the words come out of my mouth I see Niall running down the street after my mugger, catching him quickly.

Niall grabbed my bag & threw a punch to the mugger's face. I walked quickly up to him, realizing the mugger still next to him. The mugger punches Niall's face **_hard_** before running off. I knelt down next to him lightly caressing his swollen, red eye. " **Thank you, so much.** " I said kind of lost for words. " **It was no problem.** " he said groaning as I helped him up. We started walking back to my house. I noticed how dizzy he was causing him to struggle on the short walk. We finally got to my house & I brought him inside.

I sat him down on the sofa, bringing him a bag of ice. While sitting down next to him I gently placed it on his eye, looking at him as he flinched in pain. I held it there & gently place one hand on the other cheek, moving his head up a bit. He looked up into my eyes causing me to melt inside. " **Thank you** " he said. " **It's the least I could do considering, you got me my bag back.** "

Niall smiled at me, my hand still on his cheek. He moves the ice away from his eye, leans in & kisses me, placing one hand on my back & the other on my cheek. I pulled back & smile causing him to laugh before gently placing the ice back onto his eye.

" **Do you want a drink? Tea, coffee, something stronger?** " I said as I got up feeling rather awkward. Niall smiled, " **I would have something stronger but I'll have to drive myself home.** " he said. " **After tonight, you deserve something strong. You can stay here tonight.** " I replied " **Plus, You can't drive like that. You might have concussion!** "

Niall chuckled to himself. " **Thank you,** " he said smiling " **Do you have any wine?** " Things suddenly seemed so romantic " **I'm not sure,** " I said " **But my roommate, Alex, might have some in the cooler.** " I went down to our cooler to get search for our best wine. After a few minutes I finally found some & went back upstairs. " **I found 1907 Hiedsieck.** " I said while reading the label. Niall reached his hand out to grab the bottle, so I gave it to him & sat down on the sofa. We talked for what seemed like hours for the second time tonight. I decide to check my phone to read a few missed texts when I saw that it was nearly 4am.

" **It's getting late, we should probably go to sleep.** " I said standing up to clean up a little " **I'll go find you a blanket.** " I left Niall in the living room & grabbed a blanket from my bedroom. " **Thank you, for everything.** " he said as I handed the blanket to him " **I really appreciate it.** " I smiled " **Like I said it was the least I could do.** " I leaned down & kissed Niall on the cheek. " **Goodnight** " I said. " **Goodnight.** " he called back as I left him to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to see Niall next to me in my bed. I sat up, thinking hard wondering why Niall would be here. After lying there for about five minutes I felt Niall starting to stir. I looked at him as he woke up. He opened his eyes & smiled at me. " **Morning.** " I said, a slight rasp in my voice. " **Morning,** " he said " **Are you okay now?** " I shot him a confused look & wondered whether he was out of his mind or not. " **Don't you remember?** " he said sensing my confusion.

I shook my head at him, encouraging him to go on. "You were talking in your sleep," he started " **I think you had a nightmare or something, you were yelling things like 'no, please don't' & then you called my name so I came to settle you down. I guess I fell asleep, sorry.**" I smiled at him " **Thank you.** " I whisper while leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. Before I could pull away, he pulled me closer to place his lips on mine, kissing me passionately.

His hands explore all of my body, rubbing my back, then slowing going back up to my neck. I put both my hands on his cheek. He flinched as I accidentally touched his eye. I pulled away, my body still pressed up against his, & sympathetically whispered " **Sorry.** " He smiled & replied " **It's fine, you're worth the pain.** " before pulling me in close again to place his lips up against mine.

After roughly 5 minutes of passionately making out I pulled away to take a breath. " **I'm going to go get some tea. Do you want any?** " I said while getting up. " **I'd love some.** " he replied " **Just hurry back.** " I awkwardly smiled & blushed before rushing downstairs to start the kettle.

I came back with the tea. " **Here you go.** " I said as I handed it to him. " **Thank you.** " he replied. As we both sipped our tea I took a look at his, better, yet still swollen eye. " **Does it still hurt?** " I questioned. He placed his tea on my table " **Only a bit,** " he started " **I think I'll survive though.** " " **That sucks. I was hoping you die.** " I joked & winked at him. He laughed at my joke & went to speak again but before I could he said " **I want you to meet all my friends. Come with me for dinner tonight & I'll introduce you to them. Maybe as my girlfriend?**"

I smiled at his cheeky way of asking me to be his girlfriend & thought about it for a moment. I saw him start to get worried at my silence, so I smiled at him & said " **I'd love to go, as your girlfriend.** " Niall's face lit up as he placed a quick kiss on my lips before grabbing his phone to text his friends. I leaned into him, his arm wrapped around my shoulders as he did so.

Niall cuddled with me for a while before asking " **Can I grab a shower?** " You nodded " **Of course!** " & quickly got up to grab some clean towels & show him where the shower was. As he was in the shower I decided to get dressed [http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=50092786]. I smiled as I heard him singing in the shower. After about 10 minutes I heard the door unlock & Niall walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looks up and saw me there. " **Whoops, didn't realize you were in here, sorry.** " he said. " **It's alright.** " I said " **I'll just leave you here to get dressed & such**" as I left the room to go downstairs & sit on the couch, wondering what today will bring.


End file.
